helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kudo Yume
|image = KudoYume-July2019.jpg |caption = Kudo Yume, July 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = (2016-) |label = |mcolor = Light Pink |debutsingle = Pop Music / Suki tte Itte yo |join = June 14, 2019 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |generation1 = 1st Generation |join1 = July 30, 2016 |graduate1 = June 14, 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 10 Months, 15 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }}Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Biography Early Life Kudo Yume was born on September 28, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 Kudo participated in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. Kudo was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2017 From June 3 to June 10, she was the sole Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member participating in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ event. 2019 On May 4, Kudo won the judge's dance award and was the runner-up for the best performance award for her performance of "ROCK Erotic" at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-07. On June 14, Kudo was announced as a new member of Juice=Juice alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei's Matsunaga Riai."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14. They had their first on-stage introduction as group members in the Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special at Nippon Budokan on June 17,"Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. following their last performance as trainees in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ show held the night before. They were also introduced on stage during the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour from July 13.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.正解発表！イベント決定！アー写更新！メンバーカラー！ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-07-12. Personal Life Education= When Kudo joined Juice=Juice, she was a last year middle school student. As of April 2019, she is in her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kudo Yume: *'Tako-chan' (タコちゃん; Octopus-chan): A nickname she calls herself. *'Yume-chan' (ゆめちゃん) |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kudo Yume has acquired: *'Matsunaga Riai:' She gets along best with Matsunaga Riai in Juice=Juice. *'Inaba Manaka:' She gets along well with Inaba Manaka in Juice=Juice. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) *'Nickname:' Tako-chan (タコちゃん), Yume-chan (ゆめちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2019-06-14: Juice=Juice member *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member *'Juice=Juice Member Color:' Light Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) **Juice=Juice (2019-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Kaeruga pyon, pukkuri-chan *'Hobbies:' Watching a variety of videos, piano *'Favorite Music Genre:' all of Hello! Project *'Favorite Food:' OctopusKudo Yume. "初めまして！工藤由愛" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-07-12. *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Charm Point:' Talking with puffed up cheeks *'Motto:' Yume wa nigenai, nigeru no wa itsumo jibun da (夢は逃げない、逃げるのはいつも自分だ; It's not your dreams, but yourself that always runs away) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Help me!!", "Koi no Jubaku" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "I miss you"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Favorite ANGERME Songs:' "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru", "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" *'Looks Up To:' Oda SakuraBOMB September 2018 Issue. Works Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2017– Upcoming *2019– tiny tiny *2019– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 *2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge! 2 Radio *2016-2019 Hello! to meet you! Trivia *She loves octopuses, so she thinks a job related to them would be fun. **For all three annual Hello Pro Kenshuusei test events that she participated in (2017 to 2019), she wore an octopus tentacle accessory."アプカミ#66 モ娘。20周年企画、ハロプロ研修生発表会、℃-ute、PINK CRES.ライブ映像、オススメ紹介ほか　MC：矢島舞美（℃-ute）、二瓶有加（PINK CRES.）5/12/2017" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-05-12."【ハロ！ステ#269】モー娘。20周年企画、こぶし＆つばきLIVE、研修生実力診断テスト、加賀・森戸の教えて〇〇先生、船木メイク紹介 MC：小野田紗栞" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-05-09.【ハロ！ステ#288】"Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ダイジェスト、BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビュー決定！ MC：室田瑞希＆秋山眞緒" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2019-05-08. *She shares the same surname with former Morning Musume member Kudo Haruka. See Also *Gallery:Kudo Yume *List:Kudo Yume Discography Featured In *List:Kudo Yume Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kudo Yume Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) *Juice=Juice Official Blog de:Kudo Yume es:Kudo Yume Category:2016 Additions Category:Kudo Yume Category:Libra Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Juice=Juice Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Monkey Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido